Elfové
Elfové jsou občas nazýváni jako Prvorození anebo Starší děti (lidé jsou nazýváni Druhorození, protože byli probuzeni později). Sami sebe elfové nazývají Quendi (ti, kdo mluví hlasem). Vzhled thumb|260px|Elfové ve filmové adaptaci Petera Jacksona Tolkien elfy popisuje jako nejsličnější a nejmoudřejší ze všech bytostí na Ardě. Jsou vysocí a hubení, na počátku světa bývali i velmi zdatní, jejich pleť je světlá, jejich uši zašpičaťelé a tvář vznešená. Barva jejich vlasů a očí je dána národem, z něhož vzešli. Pro Vanyar ''jsou například typické zlatavé vlasy, pro ''Noldor naopak tmavé a Sindar (Šedí elfové) mívají světlé vlasy a šedivé oči. Elfové neumírají na stáří, jsou nesmrtelní. Mohou být však zabiti násilnou smrtí. V takovém případě odcházejí do Síní Mandosu k Námovi v Amanu, kde čekají, až budou znovuzrozeni. Dalším způsobem smrti je vyblednutí žalem. Pokud se tak stane, duše elfa navždy odchází ze světa, jako se tak děje lidem, bez naděje na znovuzrození. Takhle zemřela například i Arwen, která po smrti svého muže Elessara odešla do zkomírajících lesů v Lothlórienu. Dalším charakteristickým rysem pro elfy jsou jejich výjimečně vyvinuté smysly a zručnost. Rozdělení elfů Elfové se dělí na dvě základní skupiny - Eldar, ti, kteří po procitnutí putovali do Amanu, a Avari '''(také '''Moriquendi), neboli Neochotní ''či ''Temní elfové, kteří se pouti nikdy nezúčastnili. Eldar se dále dělí na: *'Vanyar' - nejvznešenější ze všech elfů. Dorazili do Amanu jako první a stali se oblíbenci Manwëho a Vardy (známé jako Elbereth). Odnoží Vanyar jsou Calaquendi ''(Elfové světla), kteří dorazili do ''Zemí Neumírajících ještě ze dnů Dvou valinorských stromů. *'Noldor '- nejmoudřejší ze všech elfů, také skvělí řemeslníci (vytvořili silmarily a Prsteny moci). Ze všech národů nejvíce tvořili dějiny. Byli oblíbenci Aulëho. *'Teleri' - mnozí z nich zůstali ve Středozemi. Sami sebe nazývali jako Lindar ''(pěvci) či jako ''Eglath ''(opuštěný lid). Během cesty na západ ale postupovali pomalu a došlo k jejich dalšímu dělení: **'Sindar''' (Šedí elfové) - zůstali v Beleriandu. Elwë (Elu Thingol) zde založil říši Doriath, kde se většina Šedých elfů usadila s ním. **'Nandor '(Zelení ''anebo také ''Lesní elfové) - zprvu zůstávali před horami Ered Luin, protože se zalekli jejich mohutné hradby, ale nakonec došli do Beleriandu. Usadili se v Ossiriandu, kde se stali známí jako Laiquendi. **'Falathrim' (elfové z Falasu) - zamilovali si moře, jejich vůdcem byl Círdan. :: Sindar, Nandor ''a ''Falathrim jsou souhrně nazýváni jako Úmanyar (Elfové soumraku). Historie Probuzení elfů thumb|292px|Elfové na břehu jezera CuiviénenuZrození Prvorozených předpověděl Eru Illúvatar ve třetím tématu hudby Ainulindalë. Procitli na břehu Jezera probuzení, Cuiviénenu, pod oblohou plnou hvězd, které je natolik uchvátily, že je začali hluboce uctívat stejně jako jejich paní, Elbereth Gilthoniel. Jako první procitl Imin a jeho manželka Iminyë (Vanyar), jako druhý Tata a Tatië (Noldor) a jako třetí Enel a Enelyë (Teleri). Valar dlouho očekávali jejich příchod a často putovali Středozemí, aby jako první objevili místo, kde mají být Illúvatarovi děti probuzeni. Melkorovi špehové je však předběhli a podařilo se jim odvléci několik neopatrných elfů do pevnosti Utumna, kde z nich Melkor za pomoci mučení stvořil ohavné plemeno skřetů. Po nějaké době se u jezera objevil Oromë a snažil se elfy přesvědčit, aby s ním putovali do Amanu. Těm se však zalíbilo na březích jezera a dlouho váhali. Nakonec se rozhodli vyslat tři vyslance Ingwëho, Finwëho a Elwëho, aby se vydali do Valinoru nejdříve sami a na vlastní oči se přesvědčili o jeho pověstné kráse. Po jejich návratu se jim podařilo přesvědčit většinu svého příbuzenstva, aby odešli na západ. Tito elfové pak byli známí jako Eldar, zatímco těm, kteří se rozhodli zůstat ve Středozemi, se začalo říkat Avari. Velká pouť Elfové se rozdělili do tří skupin a pod vedením Oromëho se vydali na cestu. Když ale vyšli z lesů a spatřili temná mračna obklopující sever, kde Melkor žil ve své pevnosti, někteří se ve strachu otočili a vrátili se zpátky k jezeru. Zbytek pokračoval, i když pomalu, protože často zastavovali a obdivovali krásy Středozemě. První a druhá skupina, kterým veleli Inqwë a Finwë (Vanyar a Noldor), nejvíce toužily spatřit Valinor a proto postupovali velmi rychle, až se stalo, že nechali třetí pochod, kterému velel Elwë, daleko za sebou. Teleri se trousili v menších skupinkách, což způsobilo, že se několikrát rozdělili. Některým elfům se zalíbily lesy poblíž Velké řeky a rozhodli se zůstat (jsou známí jako Lesní elfové, Nandor) ''a když pochod konečně překročil hory Ered Luin a vkročil do Beleriandu, některé uchvátilo moře natolik, že se usadili v přístavech. Zbytek elfů se roztrousil po Beleriandu, když se Elwë náhle na nějakou dobu ztratil. Mnozí z nich se usadili v lesích Ossiriandu, jiní se toulali bez cíle zemí. Po návratu Elwëho se spousta elfů stáhla do jeho říše Doriathu, které vládl spolu se svou manželkou, Maiou Melian. Tito elfové jsou známí jako ''Sindar. Život v Amanu thumb|left|278px|Břehy ValinoruElfové, kteří přišli do Amanu, byli obohaceni poznáním Valar a blažeností jejich zemí. Jednotlivé elfí klany se vytvořily vlastní kulturu. Z bývalých velvyslanců Ingwëho (Vanyar) a Finwëho (Noldor) se stali velcí králové. Vanyar, kteří do Valinoru dorazili jako první, se usadili na úpatí Taniquetil, ozářeného jasným světlem dvou stromů, kde se těšili obliby Manwëho a Vardy. Inqwë se stal velekrálem uznávaným všemi elfy.'' Noldor'' doputovali jako druzí a zůstali v Eldamaru, kde si pro jejich lásku k umění a řemeslu postavili velké město Tirion. Stali se zdatnými staviteli, vyvinuli i písmo, dali vzniknout poezii a dovedli vytvořit nádherné klenoty. Teleri zůstali v Beleriandu, ale někteří stále toužili spatřit světlou Dvou stromů, a tak se nad nimi Ulmo slitoval a vytvořil ostrov, který zakotvil na dohled od břehů Valinoru. Ostrov byl pojmenován Tol Eressëa. Ulmo je ale po nějakém čase naučil stavět lodě a tak se část Teleri konečně dostala do Zemí Neumírajících, kde se usadili na východních březích a založili Alqualondë, Labutí přístav. Elfové žili v Amanu po dlouhou dobu v blaženém míru, dokud Melkor nebyl propuštěn ze Síní Mandosu, kde si odpykával svůj trest. Jeho zlé úmysly a nenávist k elfům ale nikdy nebyly vyléčeny a on pod falešnou maskou dobroty spřádal plány, jak se pomstít. Nabídl své služby elfům, ale pouze Noldor, kteří toužili po větší znalosti a byli ochotni naslouchat. Rozšířil mezi nimi lži a snažil se je obrátit proti Valar. Jeho největším nepřítelem se stal Fëanor, první Finwëho syn, který stvořil silmarily. Melkor po nich velmi prahl, a tak si vymyslel pomluvy, které vyústily až ve spor mezi Fëanorem a jeho nevlastním bratrem Fingolfinem, kterého se pokusil zabít. Valar zasáhli a vyhnali Fëanora z Valinoru, ten byl ale plný zášti. Mír elfů v Amanu byl navždy narušen a Melkor, spokojený se svým úspěchem, prchl. Manwë se o dvanáct let později pokoušel zahojit rány mezi Noldor ''na slavnosti konané ve Valmaru, ale jeho snaha byla narušena příchodem Melkora a obří pavoučice Ungoliant, kteří zničili světlo Dvou stromů, zabili Finwëho, ukradli tři silmarily a uprchli do Středozemě. Život v Beleriandu Po odplutí ''Vanyar, Noldor a velkého počtu svého příbuzenstva zůstali zbývající Teleri v Beleriandu v Elwëho říši, který v sindarštině začal být nazýván Elu Thingol (král Šedoplášť). Thingol založil svou říši v lesích Doriathu, v nichž potkal Maiu Melian a zamiloval se do ní. Jeho autoritu respektovali všichni elfové v Beleriandu - jak Círdan a jeho lid v přístavech Falasu, tak také Denethor, který vládl Zeleným elfům v Ossiriandu. V Beleriandu se také poprvé objevují trpaslíci, jejichž otcové byli probuzeni krátce po zrození elfů (ačkoliv to byli trpaslíci, kteří jako první pohlédli na hvězdy, ale pak byli na příkaz Eru Illúvatara uspáni až do příchodu Prvorozených). Mezi oběma plemeny panovala nedůvěřivost, ale každá ze stran získávala na společném obchodu a trpaslíci pro krále Thingola vyhloubili jeho královské sídlo Menegroth. Tehdy také jeden z Thingolových učenců, Daeron, vymyslel pro jazyk sindarských elfů runové písmo. Za vlády Elu Thingola panoval v Beleriandu dlouhý mír, který narušil až příchod Noldor. thumb|left|268px|Menegroth Vzpoura Noldor Když se rozkřikla zpráva o smrti velekrále Finwëho, Fëanor zatoužil po kruté pomstě. Proklel Melkora a nazval jej Morgothem (Černým nepřítelem světa). Poté shromáždil všechny Noldor v Tirionu pod věží Mindonu a naléhal na ně, aby se vrátili zpět do Středozemě a vydobyli si zpět svoje klenoty. Sliboval Morgothovi válku. Valar však s jeho rozhodnutím nesouhlasili a varovali jej, že pokud do Středozemě poputuje i přes jejich zákaz, stanou se z jeho lidu vyhnanci. Fëanor, jehož mysl nadobro otrávily Morgothovy lži, ale již Valar nedůvěřoval a nezalekl se jejich hrozby. Tehdy jeho synové složili svou přísahu, ve které slibovali smrt každému, kdo by usiloval o Fëanorovy silmarily. Spousta Noldor se nechala ztrhnout Fëanorovými slovy a zatoužila vrátit se do Středozemě, kde by mohli tamějším zemím vládnout po své vůli, nikoliv pod nadvládou Valar. Tak většina Noldor opustila Tirion a zamířila do přístavů Alqualondë, kde se domáhali vypůjčení lodí. Olwë ale odmítnul, načež se Fëanorovi lidé pokusili zmocnit lodí násilím. Došlo k prvnímu zabíjení rodných ''a spousta ''Teleri zahynula. Fëanor se s částí svého lidu vydal přes moře, zatímco zbytek pokračoval podél pobřeží na severovýchod. Tehdy se jim zjevil Námo a vynesl nad nimi kletbu známou jako Sudba Noldor. Odsoudil Noldor k mnoha bolestem, zapovězení Valinoru a prokletí Fëanorova rodu. Mnozí Noldor litovali vraždění v přístavech a vrátili se zpět do Valinoru, kde získali odpuštění - jejich králem se stal Finarfin. Ostatní Noldor se vydali dál na sever, kde překročili ''Ledovou tříšť ''(Helcaraxe) a dostali se do Středozemě. Mezi nimi putovala i Galadriel, která zatoužila vládnout vlastní říši. Kategorie:Rasy